


Tonight You're Mine.

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Reader Insert, Sexy Time with Castiel, Supernatural imagine, at least my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cas are on a hunt and things get hairy and Cas flies away leaving you to finish the hunt on your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time even thinking of any situation where someone is dominant and someone is submissive. I’ve read a bunch where Cas is the dominant one, so I wanted to try my hand at one where the reader is the dominant one… I hope it’s good :)

“Cas?!” you call out for him but he doesn’t come back.   
“Looks like it’s just you and me.” The monster says with a smile walking towards you. You fight for a bit to let out some of your anger you had from your boyfriend ditching you, before you swing your machete cutting off it’s head in one fail angry movement. You stand over it’s body for a second to make sure it is dead before you pour the nearest flammable fluid on it and throwing some matches to burn it. You walk to the nearest parking lot, “Of course Cas would chose the one hunt that he flies me to to disappear.” You mumble to yourself as you break into the most unrecognizable car you can find and drive off to the bunker. You park the car about a mile away and walk the rest of the way. You find Cas inside with the boys drunk.  
“Are you fucking serious Castiel?!” You say as you throw the bloody blade on the table and walk to your room.  
“Uh oh, full name you’re in trouble.” You hear Dean drunkenly mumble as Cas gets up and stumbles his way behind you to your room.   
“Don’t fucking look at me right now you… you cunt waffle!” You yell to him making him give you a sideways look not understanding what that means. “It’s… It’s an expression Castiel… I didn't… Ah fuck it. Just picture whatever you are in your head it’s pointless to try and correct that brain of yours when you’re drunk.” You move towards your dresser and grab a towel. “Just go back to drinking, I don’t want to see your drunk face right now.”  
You hop into the shower and Cas went to the kitchen to grabs some water to sober up by the time you get out. In the shower you try and wash away all your anger towards Cas, which you do while coming up with a great plan to pay him back for leaving you. “Tonight the table is turned.” You say to yourself with an evil grin.  
“I’m sorry Y/N. I… I didn’t mean to leave you, but I heard Sam and Dean call my name and when I found them drunk not needing me I was going to come back and help but…. But I started drinking with them and figured you were okay. Which you are, aren’t you?” He says to you as your drying yourself off in your room, still with hints of alcohol in his words but sober enough now to speak to.  
“I was okay. I took care of it myself. But that’s not the point. That’s not why I’m mad. You left me when I needed you, that speaks volumes to our relationship. What happens if we get into a fight, are you just going to fly away again? What if I need you and your not there cause you want to be a toddler and throw a tantrum?” You say, trying to sound as calm as you can.   
“I’m sorry Y/N, I really am.”  
“Oh no you’re not but you will be.” You say with a smirk as you walk to him to start taking off his clothes. You take off all of them but his tie. You push him onto the bed and grab his tie and pull it up by his head so you can kiss his neck. You undo his tie and grab his arms and tie them up on the headboard. He gives you his sideways smile and looks confused.  
“I don’t understand, you like it when I tie you up.”  
“Shut up Cas. Tonight I’m in charge.” You say as you finish tying up his hands, you knew he could get out if he really wanted so you gave him a look to tell him to not to use his angel strength to get out of his tie cuffs. You slowly inch your way from kissing his lips down to his hips, taking your sweet time. When you get down to his already ready piece you start giving him head. You slowly take his tip into your mouth licking around it then slowly moving it in and out of your mouth. You could feel him tense up when he was ready to cum, so you stopped.  
“No, keep going. Please.” He said voice full of sex and passion.  
“Excuse you, I’m in charge tonight. Not you. Tonight you’re not telling me when to cum, tonight you’re not telling me when to keep going. I am telling you what to do.” You say as you stand up and hop off your bed to your whiskey jar and cup on your night stand and pour yourself a drink as you sit. “You don’t like being left alone at your peak, do you? You don’t like waiting to see if I’ll continue do you? You see how it feels Cas?”  
“Yes, yes I do. I won’t leave you alone on a hunt again. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
You wait a few more seconds as he begs some more for you to finish him off before you sit your cup down and get back on top of him. “You can get out of those now. It’s your turn to please me now. But make no mistake Cas, I’m still in charge and you won’t cum until I let you.”  
You and Cas end the best sex you’ve ever had together as he realizes he likes to be told what to do sometimes too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posten on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...


End file.
